


Library Treasures

by SingingMom1716



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: Rosalind and Danse find something unexpected in the Boston Public Library.





	Library Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charomiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charomiami/gifts).



Libraries were sacred spaces, as far as Rosalind was concerned. How many hours had she lost wandering the stacks, hugging books to her chest like long-lost friends, nearly crying when they had to be returned. Seeing her beloved Boston Public Library reduced to a husk of its former glory was yet another painful reminder of all Rosalind lost when the bombs fell and she was frozen in time against her will.

With the Super-mutants dead and the robots acting like she was part of the furniture, Rosalind decided to see how many books she could spirit back to Sanctuary. Danse, at first reluctant to linger in the remains of the nest, warmed to the plan when he saw just how many salvageable titles she found. Though their covers were charred and their pages singed, she soon had a tidy pile of about a dozen books.

A crack, then a soft thud, caught Rosalind's ear. As her hand reached for her gun, Danse thundered into the rubble-strewn room, leveling his rifle at a man standing by a broken table, his own collection of books teetering beside him. Rosalind moved around Danse, raising one hand in the classic “hold fire” gesture as she lowered her pistol. Whoever this man was, he was no raider – he was far too clean for that – and he was certainly not a mutant.

“We thought we cleared this place – who are you - where did you come from?”

The man raised his hands, looking as non-threatening as he could. His eyes shifted from the lady in front of him, to the armored glowering man who looked to be the major threat, to a flicker in the shadowed doorway, then back to Rosalind.

“And you cleared it quite well. I met no resistance when I walked through the front door. As for who I am, perhaps you could tell me who you and your.. companion.. are first?”

Rosalind blinked at the man. It was rare to hear proper, even cultured, vocabulary in the Wasteland. Usually strangers bellowed threats and unseemly names at her. This man seemed different – and in a good way. At least so far.

“Well, I'm Rosalind. Behind me is Danse.” Danse barely nodded, his eyes trained on the stranger, as Rosalind continued speaking. “I see you were looking for books too?” gesturing to her own pile.

With a hint of a smile, the man walked towards Rosalind. “Ah, a fellow bibliophile. A rather uncommon interest in today's world.” He took her free hand, brushing a kiss to her scraped knuckles before releasing it. “I am Duncan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Nice to meet you, Duncan.” She looked around the ruined stacks. “So much history – lost.”

Duncan nodded. “Indeed. I had hoped more would be intact, but it seems those hopes were in vain.” He gathered his stack of books in his arms, moving towards the shadowed doorway. “These will do for now. When I travel, I will seek out more treasures. Perhaps our paths will cross again, and we can compare what each of us has found?”

“Sure – I'm always after any book I can find, so I'm sure I'll be back.” Rosalind gazed up at the ceiling with a wistful sigh. “This place was so beautiful.”

“I am sure it was.” Duncan bowed – a bit awkwardly with all his books. “Until we meet again, Rosalind.” He turned, and disappeared into the shadows. Danse only relaxed when Duncan was well and truly gone.

“Strange that he just appeared in here. The Protectrons and turrets should not have acknowledged him as a proper employee. Shall I have the Brotherhood investigate this Duncan?” Rosalind shook her head.

“No. I'm not even sure we'll see him again.” She thrust her stack of books at Danse, before gathering up a few that were barely holding together. “Come on, if we hurry we can be back in Sanctuary by sunset.” 

After stowing the books, Danse and Rosalind left the library, weapons out – just in case any stragglers lingered. And behind them, a shadow peeled out of the corner, tracking the pair all the way to Sanctuary, before racing in the direction Duncan traveled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @charomiami - based on her OC Kiss Week 2018 pic of her Duncan and my Rosalind. It took on a life of its own - enjoy!


End file.
